


男友衬衫

by CHAOS_Crystal



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAOS_Crystal/pseuds/CHAOS_Crystal
Summary: 很短小的车轱辘
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	男友衬衫

**Author's Note:**

> 很短小的车轱辘

漩涡鸣人确信现在的情况非常糟糕。  
自己漂亮的恋人就坐在自己身边，只穿了一件属于自己、对他来说却偏肥大的白衬衫，带着一身沐浴后的清香。最上面的两颗扣子被解开，修长白皙的双腿随意地搭成一个舒服的姿势。卧室里的灯光有些昏暗，摊开在眼前的书早已看不清上面写的是什么，漩涡鸣人唯一能看到的只有恋人胸前隐约显露出来的两点，唯一能听到的只有自己越来越快的心跳声。  
“吶，鸣人……”  
灼热的气息打在耳畔，宇智波佐助凑过来搭上了鸣人的肩膀，吐气如兰。鸣人低头看着书，眼观鼻鼻观心，不敢有丝毫反应。然而这却引起了恋人的不满。  
他从正面跨坐到鸣人身上，伸手把鸣人正看的却许久都没有翻一页的书摁下。  
“有我在，你还看什么书？”  
他舔舔唇角，轻轻巧巧地把鸣人的领带抽走。领带磨蹭过脸颊引起一阵瘙痒，鸣人抬起头，看到黑发宇智波笑的正像一只高傲慵懒的黑猫。  
“书能有我好看么？”  
他说，俯下身衔住那张呆愣着微微张开的唇。  
“嘣”的一声，名为理智的弦突兀地断开。

内里被巨物填充的满足感让佐助眯起眼睛，他每把身体往下放一分，就能听到身下金发男人越发沉重的呼吸。  
还不够……还想要更多……  
这么想着，他干脆卸去了手臂支撑的力量，让自己的身体随着重力的吸引完完全全落下去，将那根巨物吞进前所未有的深度。鸣人猛地抽了口气，薄汗聚成滴从性感的蜜色腹肌上流下，佐助搭在鸣人腹部的双手也在愉悦的颤抖。  
鸣人从后面搂住佐助精瘦的后背，发出一声满足的叹息。

“既然是佐助你不让我看书的，作为补偿，你可要让我看个够。”  
“里面也好，外面也好。”  
说罢他将一只手覆在佐助胸前的两颗红果上轻轻揉捏，另一只手握住佐助下身已经精神起来的地方，上下撸动。  
“碰你的这些地方会很有感觉吧？”鸣人笑了笑，埋在恋人体内的肉棒向上顶了顶，引得佐助发出一阵急促甜蜜的喘息，“佐助你可要好好感觉才行。”

撑着身体起来再落下去，入侵异物每一次摩擦过柔软的内壁都会引起一阵灭顶的快感。即使全身都在战栗，佐助却不知餍足，一次次引导着入侵物顶到自己最舒服的点，发出诱人的呻吟。  
鸣人虽然脸上一副爽到不行的表情，嘴里却还在孜孜不倦地督促。  
“佐助你不行吧，动作有些慢啊我说。”  
“哈……闭、闭嘴……吊车尾的……”  
平日里的宇智波佐助总是清清冷冷的，而见过他现在这副香艳模样的只有漩涡鸣人一人。他很清楚摸佐助的哪里会让他产生最可爱的反应，也知道要怎样做才能取悦自己的恋人。  
温热的口腔包裹住胸前挺立的红果，下身也在经受不断的刺激，宇智波佐助颤抖着身子，连喘息都破碎着发不完整。  
“不……哈啊……不要含…那里……”  
鸣人坏笑着一个翻身把佐助压在身下，同时进入的又更深了几分。  
“佐助你看你腰都软的动不了了，接下来就由我来帮你吧。”

【FIN】


End file.
